When an event occurs at a portable electronic device such as a mobile telephone, the portable electronic device may alert the user to the event. For example, a mobile telephone may provide an audible alert to inform the user that there is an incoming telephone call.
In some circumstances, a user may have become aware of the alert but be unable to switch off the alert. One example might be when a user is able to hear his telephone ringing while he is driving his car but he is unable to switch off the alert. This can be irritating for the user. Another example might be when a user is in a meeting and his telephone is out of reach.